User talk:Digisapien
'ロゴ' May I suggest using a different logo for the wiki? I made the attached one just now very quickly to show what it might look like. I'm quite skilled at stuff like that, so I'm offering my help if you want it. :--~Genshoku Takeshi 20:03, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I appreciate it! [[Digisapien]] 22:04, 20 January 2009 (UTC) RE:Japanese You're welcome. ^^ Yeah, the Digidestined template does look cool. You could use a slightly darker tone though. For me personally it's to big, so I'll stick with the old one for the time being. Digimoneebox I made to try and fix certain bugs in the Digimon Infobox without changing the original, as well as experimenting with the colour. It is not in use anymore, so go ahead and BOOM it! ~Genshoku Takeshi 21:28, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Solar and Lunar Mind In what sense do you want the "mind"? I can translate it to 日の心　(hi no kokoro) and 月の心 (tsuki no kokoro) wich may translate to "heart of sun" and "heart of moon". If you want a different translation tell me. :) --~Genshoku Takeshi 23:58, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Harrison? I got a message from you, saying that you need Harrison translated. What do you mean by that? ~Genshoku Takeshi 01:31, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :I still don't quite understand what you want. In romaji Harrison is spelled Harison. ha.ri.so.n. However, usually foreign names would be spelled in the foreign manner. Meaning, even though Harrison Ford is spelled harison foodo ハリソン・フォード in katakana, the romaji version would still be Harrison Ford. ~Genshoku Takeshi 15:00, 27 August 2009 (UTC) DigiFanon is dead? Hey. I see you're the admin of this wiki. I really love this idea - create a fanon wiki for Digimon... but I see this is quite dead. I've already created my Digimons and posted at the Digi-Story, but besides me, no one comes here since Summer 2009... :( Am I alone here? If this keeps dead, I think I'm going to create a fanon wiki based on this one, witch you may consider copyright infringement because I will put the templates here there (oh, and I see these templates are kinda close to Digimon Wiki's ones). I'm really sad about this... I really hope this wiki has future! Sincerely, яσdяιgσ x « 15:25, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :Nevermind. I already adopted this wiki. Maybe you return here in Summer 2010. :D --- '[X|[̲̅я̲̅σ̲̅d̲̅я̲̅i̲̅g̲̅σ̲̅ ̲̅x̲̅]] {TALK} « 12:32, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ''Formal Letter Hi Digisapien, I hope you can read me, cause I am a big fans of Digimon since I collect the version 1 digivice. I hereby to get a permission to be as Admin rank in digifanon is to help your wiki to: -Logo for Digifanon -Upgrade -Promote your site If you'll like to review my admin rank in other site, here: http://ericard.forumotion.com/ So, I await for your conformation and upgrade this site for the future once I was granted by you. --User_talk:Ericard 14:56, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi, there are a news of enable the spotlight for this wiki with your help: ''Hi. The wiki generally looks good. You have some uncategorized pages; could you please sort them out? '' ''Also, you do not appear to be very active there (you have not edited in over two weeks), '' ''and there needs to be an active admin on spotlighted wikis. '' ''At least one of the other admins appears to drop by sporadically; perhaps you could '' ''talk to them about the spotlight and make sure somebody will '' ''be active on the wiki for it? -- Wendy (talk)http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Helper_Group 03:28, May 3, 2011 (UTC) '' So, only a few things to be settle before this advertisement available through another wiki site. But this is what needs to be complete with catagories: Once it is done, please reply to Merrystar here for the confirmation, because you are the admin of this wiki. http://community.wikia.com/index.php?title=Community_Central_talk:Spotlights&action=edit&section=55 User_talk:Ericard 03:47, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Dude, I love Digimon Saver! And Digivice is rare to find, but I just brought Digivice from Someone else... you can see here while I will done in Digimon Mini Xros.User_talk:Ericard 02:47, February 7, 2012 (UTC)